Main:Rune Hermans
Leuven, Flemish Brabant, Belgium |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2013-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Gym Haacht |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Yves Kieffer, Marjorie Heuls |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Rune Hermans (born May 9 in Leuven, Flemish Brabant) is an elite Belgian gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2017 Belgian National Champion and has also represented Belgium at the 2014 European Championships and 2015 World Championships. Junior Career 2013-2014 Hermans made her international debut at the European Youth Olympic Festival in the Netherlands in the summer, where she placed eighth with her team and twentieth in the all-around. In the fall, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning team gold and placing sixth on bars and twelfth in the all-around. The following year, she competed at the International Gymnix in Canada, placing fourth on bars, fifth on floor, sixth in the all-around, and eighth on balance beam. After winning all-around silver at the Belgian National Championships, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France and Romania, winning team silver and placing fourth in the all-around. She was named to the junior Belgian team for the European Championships, helping them place sixth and placing ninth in the all-around. She returned to the Massilia in France, winning team gold and placing seventh in the all-around and on balance beam. Senior Career 2015 Hermans made her senior debut at the Belgian National Championships. She only competed on two events, winning gold on beam and placing fifth on floor exercise. After winning team silver at the Flanders International Team Challenge, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Sweden and Austria, winning gold on floor, silver in the all-around, bronze on balance beam, and placing seventh on vault and eighth on uneven bars. She competed at the Novara Cup in Italy, winning team bronze and placing tenth in the all-around. She was named to the Belgian team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. There, although Belgium didn't make the team final, and therefore didn't automatically qualify a full team to the Olympics, they qualified a full team to the Test Event. Individually, Hermans qualified to the all-around, where she tied for nineteenth place with Germany's Pauline Schaefer. 2016 At the International Gymnix in Canada, Hermans helped her team place fifth. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany and Romania, winning team gold. She competed at the Test Event in Brazil in April, helping Belgium win team bronze and qualify a full team to the Olympics for the first time since 1948. Individually, she placed twenty-first in the all-around. She competed at the Dutch Open in early July, winning bronze on beam and floor and placing fifth on bars and eighth in the all-around. Initially, she was only named an alternate for the Belgian Olympic team, but when an athlete went down with an injury, Hermans was put on the team to replace her.Olympics Rio Olympics The Belgian team competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, placing twelfth and failing to qualify to the team final. Individually, Hermans placed twenty-fourth on floor exercise, thirty-fourth in the all-around, thirty-eighth on balance beam, and fiftieth on uneven bars. She did not advance to the finals. 2017 Hermans continued to compete after Rio, becoming Belgian National Champion in May, and winning additional golds on beam and floor, silver on uneven bars, and bronze on vault. In June, she competed in the Flanders International Team Challenge, winning all-around gold and team bronze. In September, she competed at the Paris World Cup, placing eighth on beam after a fall and fifth on floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, placing eleventh in the all-around. 2018 Hermans began her season at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, winning gold with the Belgian team. She also competed at the Doha World Cup later that month, placing fourth on bars and fifth on floor exercise. At the Belgian National Championships in May, she only competed on uneven bars, where she won silver, and balance beam, where she won gold. She went on to compete on uneven bars and balance beam at the Thialf Summer Challenge in July, placing fourth with her team. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - “Bomba Latina” by Los Amazones/ “Havana Coke” by Bagart Edizioni/ “Sway” by The Pussycat Dolls References